Paper Airplanes
by Maureen Mooney
Summary: What if Damon decided to rejoin the Marine Corps? Will Ziva go with him or will she choose to stay in DC? Can they keep their relationship together or not? Takes place a few months after Building Blocks. Established Ziva/Damon. Mature themes, as always.
1. Wedding Bells

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

Ziva woke up to her alarm clock and turned it off, rolling over and muttering curse words. Damon pulled her back against him, "Mmm… good morning. No run this morning sweetheart?"

"No. It's my wedding day and I want to sleep."

Damon chuckled and reset the alarm. He snuggled back down with the woman who in a few hours would become his wife. As it turned out, he didn't need to bother with the alarm. Five minutes before it was set to go off there was loud pounding on the door.

"I am going to kill whomever that is," Ziva threatened.

"It's probably your friends, Ziva."

"At least you get to get ready at NCIS," Ziva complained.

"You'll have fun with Abby, Breena, Mel, and Sarah."

"Yes but you get McGee, Jimmy, Nate and Tony."  
>"And your Abba. Don't forget about him. Think he'll smack me in the back of the head? So far I've been able to avoid that particular pleasure."<p>

Ziva laughed at that and pulled on a robe over her nightgown, heading for the door. Damon could hear the squealing of the girls as he grabbed his dress blues and headed for the door.

"Bye Damon," they all chorused.

Ziva groaned and then got in the shower. Her bridesmaids were laughing and talking as they ate the doughnuts they had brought. She wondered again why she was doing this big wedding. She'd never wanted a big wedding and unlike Tali, who often talked about flowers, cakes, food, and dresses, all Ziva wanted was the security of the rings being exchanged. She did not see the point, even now. Abby had insisted and found Ziva a simple dress. It was strapless, had a full skirt, and was tight on her upper body. She did look good in it, she realized as she'd tried it on for Abby. Abby had squealed and exclaimed and wholeheartedly approved of the dress. Ziva had also let Abby pick her bridesmaids outfits and the ties for the groomsmen. Abby had chosen a pretty blue and decided Ziva should carry peach, white and yellow roses as her bridal bouquet.

Finishing her shower and wrapping herself up in a towel, she wondered just what part of this wedding she had planned herself and what she had said okay to just to make other people happy. Normally she was not a people-pleaser but the one thing she did not want to fight about was her wedding. She did love her dress and she did like the flowers. The bridesmaids dresses were pretty and she was sure that with Tony in charge the food and the cake would be excellent. But had any of it been her idea? She would have married Damon any time, anywhere, in her cargo pants and a shirt after work if that's what she happened to be doing before they decided to tie the knot. She sighed and then decided to do this wedding right because all of her friends would be there. She turned on her hair dryer and tried to get her hair dry as fast as possible.

When she came out of the bathroom, she noticed that all of her bridesmaids were dressed and ready. Sarah, Mel and Breena were watching TV. Abby helped Ziva put on her dress.

"You look amazing Ziva! Damon's not going to be able to take his eyes off of you!" Abby gushed as she sat Ziva down and began to curl Ziva's hair. "And you'll be an official American citizen after today! How does that feel?"

"It is nice Abby," Ziva said, getting out her make-up and beginning to apply it. She was just happy to be becoming Mrs. Damon Werth.

At NCIS headquarters Vance called to Tony, "Agent DiNozzo, a word please."

Tony took the stairs two at a time and tried not to mess up his suit. Ziva would kill him if he didn't look nice for her wedding. "Yes Director?"

"You need to change. I'm sending you to Mexico."

"But Director!" Tony protested angrily.

"That's an order Agent DiNozzo. I'm sure Agent David will understand you had orders to follow."

"She's my best friend, Director. Can you really see her forgiving me for missing her wedding day?"

"Yes, if it helps this country. The Renosa Drug Cartel is at it again. They need to be stopped. I'm sure you'll see Mike Franks there too. Get changed."

"Director, I'm part of the ceremony," Tony pled.

"And I'm sure you can find someone to stand in for you," Vance said.

Tony nodded once, curtly and walked out, slamming Vance's door. He angrily unknotted his bowtie and stripped off his suit jacket and vest, throwing them on top of his desk when he reached it and unbuttoning his white shirt.

"Tony what are you doing? Ziva will kill you if you mess that up!" McGee said.

"Not going Probie. I've gotta call Ducky. He has a matching bowtie and vest."

"Can't stand to see the girl you love marring someone else?" McGee asked, "Come on Tony, you can be bigger than that. Be there for her."

"You think this is because of jealousy Probie?"

"Well isn't it? You guys always flirted, were always making innuendos, you slept over at each others places. You lied to us about where you slept when Gibbs sent you to Paris. Admit it Tony, you love her."

"Yeah McGee, we flirted. We like it; we're good at it. And the innuendos were there to make you squirm. Also they were our source of entertainment by the way. Yes she slept at my place; yes I slept at her place. And the only reason we lied about where we slept when we went to Paris was because Ziva wouldn't want you, Gibbs, that witness or anyone else to know she was up all night crying and screaming about Somalia! And yes damn it I do love her. She's my best friend, my partner, she was a good officer and she's a hell of an Agent. It kills me that I'm missing her wedding but Vance gave me a direct order," Tony yelled. "Does that answer all of the questions that were none of your business anyway Probie?"

"I'm sorry Tony. I didn't know."

"Just go, Tim. I've gotta call Ducky," Tony said, turning towards his desk phone and dialing.

McGee walked out of the bull pen and got into his car.

The wedding would take place at Ducky's because they would all fit in his home. Gibbs had found the couple a judge to marry them.

At Ducky's Abby was beginning to freak out. Tony was nowhere to be found and his cell phone was going straight to voicemail. Ducky came down the stairs in the same colors Abby had chosen for the bridal party.

"Ducky, where's Tony?" Abby asked, anxiously.

"Anthony asked me to stand in for him," Ducky said. "I assume this means I'm escorting the lovely Sarah?"

"Yes. Ziva's going to kill Tony."

"Let us hope that she does not," Ducky said, allowing Abby to arrange him next to Sarah.

In the living room, Ziva was pacing.

"Calm down Ziver. He loves you," Gibbs said.

"I know he does. It is not him I am worried about Abba. Something does not feel right. My Mossad "Ninja senses" as Tony calls them, are tingling," Ziva said, still pacing.

"You wear a hole in Ducky's carpet; he'll be pissed Ziver. Sit down kid. Everything will be fine."

Ziva sat, only to jump right back up again and resume her pacing.

"Okay, I'll bite, what's bothering you?"

"I don't know. Everything is perfect but I… I just… I have a bad feeling Abba."

"Can you chill out for Damon? You know men freak out over things like this. If he thinks you're a mess he'll freak out too."

Ziva nodded and sat, practicing sitting still until Gibbs stood and offered her his arm. "Showtime Ziver. Are you scared?"

"No. Happy," Ziva said, smiling and taking his arm. When they got to the door of the library, Ziva gave an audible gasp. "Abba, where is Tony?" she asked, sounding desperate, clinging to Gibbs arm hard enough to make him wince.

"I don't know Ziva. Last I saw him, he was getting changed to come here," Gibbs said, taking a step forward which Ziva matched.

Ziva took another step forward before she stopped and put herself on her tiptoes to murmur to Gibbs, "I can't do this without Tony, Abba. He's my best friend."

Damon was transfixed by Ziva. She looked radiant. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and he didn't want to. He felt his face break out in a goofy grin that he couldn't help wearing whenever Ziva's beauty caught him unaware. Slowly he registered the panic in his lover's eyes, the hesitancy in her steps. Did she not want this? Had she talked herself out of being with him? Was she just scared? Damon could feel his happy expression eroding away and then his heart stopped when she stopped and leaned up to whisper something to Gibbs. As always, Gibbs face was unreadable. Damon was unsure if he should go comfort Ziva, stay put so as to not freak her out more, or tell her it was okay that she didn't want to marry him. The last thought was so painful that Damon had to suck in a breath and he placed his hand over his heart. He felt it beating and wondered how it was still moving when the rest of him was frozen in shock and pain.

Suddenly, Gibbs spoke, "Does anyone know where DiNozzo is?"

There were shakes of heads and murmurs of 'no'.

"Sorry Ziver, but if you love him, then you gotta do this. Even without Tony. You love Damon?"

"Yes, for always Abba."  
>"Then let's make you his wife."<p>

Damon breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't that she didn't want him. She wanted her best friend at her wedding.

"Can I make a phone call first?" Ziva asked, looking at Damon for permission.

He nodded and watched Gibbs pull out his cell phone and hand it to Ziva.


	2. So Much for the Afterglow

Ziva took Gibbs cell phone from him and dialed Tony's number. "Anthony Dominic DiNozzo when I see you next, I will kill you! How dare you miss my wedding! You had better have a damn good excuse or your life is forfeit!"

Gibbs motioned for the phone and got it, "I'd listen to her DiNozzo because if you don't, I'm pretty sure Corporal Werth will kill you too. And when they're done with you, I'll kill you again." He shut the phone and then took Ziva on his arm down the aisle to Corporal Werth. "Sorry Corporal. Take care of my girl now."

"I will sir."

Gibbs smiled at Damon and then gently put the veil over Ziva's face before going to sit down in the only chair in the room.

"Friends, family, today we are going to…" said the judge.

"…Wait just a second, sir? Please?" Damon asked.

The judge nodded and Damon turned back to Ziva. "I'm sorry Tony isn't here Ziva. Was that the only reason you were upset?"

"Yes. I am sorry Damon. I did not mean to ruin this for you."

"Shh, hey, you didn't ruin anything. Let's get married, yeah?"

"Yes. I love you Damon," Ziva said, taking Damon's hand in hers and smiling at him.

"I love you too, Ziva. For always."

"Friends, family, today we are going to join together in matrimony two people who already are united in their hearts. Damon Werth and Ziva David. Damon, go ahead," the judge said.

Damon took a deep breath and then began, "Ziva, from the first moment we met I was spellbound. We've had a lot to work through in our relationship but I was always willing to work out whatever it was because I can't imagine my life without you. To that end, I promise to love, honor, and cherish you, now and forever. I promise that there will always be cake batter ice cream in the freezer and there will always be a man who loves you and is nothing without you." Damon felt himself tearing up and he didn't even try to hide it.

"Ziva?" the judge asked.

Ziva took one look at the place where Tony was supposed to have stood before giving Damon a small smile. "Damon, when we met, I felt a pull towards you. I still do not understand it but I know it was the best thing to ever happen to me. Thank you for being patient with me. I love you, now, always and forever. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you, now and forever. I promise that I will always have your six and that I will protect you and stand by you. I am yours, Damon. I love you."

"Damon, do you take Ziva to be your wife?"

"Absolutely," Damon said, wanting to hug Ziva because she had tears in her eyes just like he did.

"Ziva, do you take Damon to be your husband?"

"A thousand times yes," Ziva said, reaching for Damon.

Damon held Ziva in his arms, neither caring that they weren't supposed to do that. "I love you," Damon whispered in her ear and Ziva shivered in delight.

"Then, by the power vested in me by the District of Columbia, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Damon nodded slightly, pulling away from Ziva and lifting her veil. They'd practiced kisses since their reunion but Ziva still had Somalia flashbacks sometimes. Damon never wanted to freak her out or hurt her and he prayed that she wouldn't flip out now. He smiled at her, to try to reassure her, and then he pressed his lips gently to hers.

Ziva pulled away almost instantly with a cry of alarm. Damon's heart sank. He knew she loved him and that wasn't the issue but he wished they could have had one kiss without the reminder of all that Ziva had endured a year and a half ago. "It's all right, Ziva. It's Damon. It's just me sweetheart."

"Oh Damon, I'm so sorry," Ziva said as her lip quivered and her tears refused to be held back any longer.

"And you're sure you want to be married?" the judge asked.

"Yes. This isn't your business," Damon snapped. He signed the marriage license and so did Ziva.

Nate signed as Damon's witness and Ziva held out a pen to Gibbs. "Will you…? For Tony?" she asked, her voice quivering.

Gibbs silently got up and signed. He had hoped DiNozzo would have been there. And he wasn't sure what was wrong with his adopted daughter but he had a feeling that the answer would only cause his to curse Saleem and his men to hell. He hugged Ziva before sitting back down.

The judge left and Ziva found herself sitting down in Ducky's dining room and looking at a plate of lobster tails and steak. Mandarin oranges framed each plate and there was a salad in a bowl next to her plate. She glanced at the dressings and nearly cried. There was a Greek vinaigrette that Gibbs loved, blue cheese for McGee and Sarah, French for Abby, ranch for Jimmy and Breena, vinegar and olive oil for Ducky, thousand island for Damon, Nate and Mel, Italian for Tony and Ziva's favorite green goddess dressing. Of course Tony would have figured it all out. She was betting her steak was rare as well. Only Tony could have pulled off something so perfect. She gestured for Gibbs' phone and he handed it to her with a wary look, watching as Ziva fled the dining room again.

"You know she loves you, right Damon?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. I know she does. She wants Tony here. She wants to make sure he's okay. He's her best friend and her partner. If the guy who was supposed to have my six disappeared without a word, I'd be worried too. And Tony was the one who pushed for her rescue from those bastards. If Tony were here, Ziva would be sitting and talking to all of us," Damon said, trying not to let it show that it felt like a slap in the face that Ziva kept checking up on Tony.

Sarah got up and walked out onto the balcony where Ziva had gone. Ziva was staring sadly at the phone.

"Ziva, you've got to let it go. Tony will get here or he won't. I'm sure he has a good reason for not showing up and being unreachable. You're hurting Damon with your behavior. We all know how much you love him but if you don't want to hurt him, then I suggest that you go back inside and tell him you're sorry. Quit checking on Tony," Sarah said, half-sympathetically, half-angrily.

"You are right Sarah. I am sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," Sarah said, going back inside.

Ziva stood on the balcony for a few more minutes before heading back inside. She wordlessly handed the phone to Gibbs and then sat down next to Damon, leaning over to kiss him softly.

Damon was totally surprised. He knew just what it cost for Ziva to kiss him. He kissed her back just as gently, letting her know that he understood. She pulled back gently and whispered in his ear, "I am sorry Damon."

"It's okay, Ziva. I know how important Tony is to you."

They ate, trading stories, laughing at jokes and enjoying being together. Ziva held Damon's hand and he was glad that his new bride was seemingly back to normal. He knew however that Ziva was putting on a very good show. DiNozzo had better have a really good excuse for missing their wedding.

When the caterers brought out the cake to have it cut, Ziva had bitten her lower lip and held back her tears. Tony had picked out a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and it had candied orange peels and candied lemon peels cut in the shape of roses and scrolling down the square edges. It was beautiful and perfect. She smiled for Abby's camera and they cut the cake. Cutting the cake reveled the lemon filling.

"Let me guess? Tony?" Damon murmured. "He picked out the food and the cake, didn't he?"

"Please do not be angry Damon," Ziva pled.

"I'm not angry Ziva, I'm just wondering which part of this wedding was your idea. McGee designed the invitations, Abby picked out the dresses and suits and she picked the flowers and she's taking the pictures, Ducky suggested his house. Jimmy, Breena, Nate, Mel and Sarah helped decorate. Gibbs made us the candlesticks for the table. Tony picked out the food, cake, and drinks. So what did you do, Ziva?"

"I picked out the rings and wrote my vows. I did what mattered, Damon."

Damon realized then that Ziva had never wanted the wedding he'd always imagined. "Yeah, you did. Why didn't you tell me you didn't want this?"

"I do want to be your wife, Damon," Ziva said, misunderstanding.

"No, not that part. Why didn't you tell me you didn't want a wedding?"

"Everyone seemed so excited, I just went with it."

"Oh Ziva. I wish you had told me. Who picked out music?"

"Gibbs."

"Great, that'll be fun. I'll be dancing with my wife to the Marine Corps drill cadences," Damon grumbled.

Surprisingly, to Damon anyway, when he took Ziva's hand to take her to the floor for their first dance In Her Eyes by Josh Groban was playing. It was a bit faster than what Damon would have wanted for a first dance but it was exactly how he felt about Ziva. "I am not a hero. I am not an angel. I am just a man. A man who's trying to love you. Unlike any other, in your eyes, I am," he sang softly in Ziva's ear. She smiled and him and he could tell that for the first time today, her smile was totally real. When their dance ended, Gibbs was up for the father/daughter dance that Abby had insisted on. Damon stepped back to allow Gibbs to take Ziva in his arms.

I Loved Her First by Heartland played. Damon couldn't help but smile. He knew that Gibbs would have given anything to really be Ziva's father. Ziva's life would have been so different had Leroy Jethro Gibbs actually been her father. Would she still have married him? Damon thought so.

They weren't having a honeymoon. Neither one of them wanted to tempt fate that way. However, just as they were leaving Abby handed them both duffle bags and a piece of paper that directed them to the Artists Inn Residence Bed and Breakfast. "We wanted to get you a weekend vacation!" Abby said excitedly.

Ziva and Damon thanked everyone and then drove to the bed and breakfast.


	3. Purpose

A/N: Just to clarify, I do know that Damon Werth couldn't re-join the Marine Corps after being dishonorably discharged. The other author's note at the end of Building Blocks clearly states this as well. This is a work of FICTION and purely a "what if" story. I'm sorry if any of you are offended by this. The best solution I can offer you is that if you don't like my story, then don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS

Actually, the bed and breakfast turned out to be great. Ziva had run a bubble bath to help her relax and not two minutes after she'd gotten in, she was calling Damon.

"Yeah babe?" he asked, poking his head around the door.

"Will you join me?" Ziva asked.

"Babe, you don't have to do this. It's just a vacation," Damon said.

Damon could see that her smile was wiped away as was the glimmer of hope in her eyes. He cursed himself internally and walked over to where he could better see his new wife's face. "Hey, you wanted me to join you, didn't you?"

"Yes. But you do not want to," Ziva said sadly.

"Yeah, I do. Can I join you?" Damon asked.

"Please."

He stripped down, noticing that Ziva was not watching his every move as she usually did but rather was checking him out. He smiled at her, "See something you like Mrs. Werth?"

"Oh yes," Ziva said, giving Damon a grin that made his knees weak.

He climbed into the bathtub and sat behind Ziva. She leaned back against him and he ran his fingers gently up and down her arm. He was glad that she finally seemed to be healing after her time in Somalia.

They relaxed in the warm water and Ziva enjoyed being close to her new husband. When the water began to get cold, Ziva asked, "Damon, will you make love to me tonight?"

"Do you want me to?" Damon asked, hoping for a yes.

"Yes, I do Damon."

He helped Ziva out of the tub and handed her a towel. She dried off and was wrapped in a bathrobe waiting for him. Ziva was looking at something purple and very skimpy. Damon had to laugh. He would love to see her in something like that but he knew there was no way she was ready for that. He doubted she was even ready for him to make love to her but she had asked. If she asked him to stop, he would. "What is that?" he asked, letting her know he thought it was funny and not something he expected her to wear.

"Lingerie. I am going to kill Abby."

"It's okay, you know you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I know. I was looking for pajamas, this is not pajamas."

Damon chuckled and took her in his arms. "I'll behave. Even if you're not wearing pajamas."

"I know you will. I just want pajamas."

"Hey, if I go out for a bit will you be okay here?" He didn't want to leave Ziva but he wanted her to be comfortable.

"Yes, I will be fine."

"Okay. I'll be back very soon."

Damon hailed a cab and got to the mall just before it closed. He found some comfortable looking pajamas for Ziva and then took another cab to Nate's Place. Ziva loved their cheeseburgers. He had called Andrew and gotten him to send one of the guys to the gas station nearby. He had the guy get zebra cakes, cosmic brownies and oatmeal pies. They were Ziva's favorite snacks and now she had a choice. Damon really hoped that between the time Ziva had gotten out of the bath and the time until he came back that Ziva wouldn't change her mind. He walked into their room and found Ziva watching Army Wives on her laptop. He had to smile at that. Ziva was curled up in a ball, in a bathrobe, with the blankets bunched all around her, and it warmed his heart.

"Where did you go?" Ziva asked, not pausing her episode.

"I got you some stuff," Damon said, pulling the pajamas out of the bag and putting them on the bed.

"Oh Damon, thank you," Ziva got up and kissed him gently before cutting off the tags with her knife and heading into the bathroom to change.

When she came back out, Damon noticed that she looked much more comfortable. She nearly squealed about the cheeseburger when Damon showed her the takeout box. She jumped onto the bed and cracked open the container and began to eat. Damon ate his burger too, surprised that he was hungry.

"So I got your favorite snacks too. That way you can pick what you want."

"You think of everything, right?"

"I try to."

They finished their burgers and Damon cleared away all the trash. He was happy to have Ziva with him, even if she had changed her mind. Ziva snuggled against him. "Want to watch with me?"

"I don't know how you can watch this stuff Ziva. Yeah, I'll watch with you." Damon cuddled with her, ignoring the episode he was supposed to be watching. He played with Ziva's hair instead. When the episode was over, Ziva put her laptop away and snuggled back up with Damon.

"I love you Damon."

"I love you too Ziva."

"You'll hold me?" Ziva asked. Damon recognized her request to spoon with him.

"I'll always hold you." He lay down and held her. They stayed like that for a while and soon Damon heard Ziva's snoring.

He knew that he wanted to make love to Ziva to celebrate their marriage but he also knew he'd wait until Ziva was ready. He figured that sleep would be good and drifted off.

He woke up to Ziva's screaming. She had woken from one of her nightmares. "Shh. Shh Ziva. It's okay love. You're safe. You're here with me. I'll protect you."

"Damon? I am sorry. They feel so real!"

"I know they do. Hang on." Damon got out of bed and found Ziva's duffle bag. He found the Valium bottle that Ziva had been prescribed a year after they reunited. He was willing to help her with her nightmares but she'd come back from Paris with Tony and the next thing Damon knew, Ziva was prescribed Valium. Damon tapped out a pill and gave it to her. She took it and tried to relax. He could tell when the Valium pulled her under. She relaxed in a way she couldn't without the drug.

Damon lay there, holding Ziva and thinking. Even though he was married, he had no purpose in society. Being a bartender didn't exactly better anything in the world. He missed the Corps. With his new, fully legal steroids maybe he should try to get back in. He knew that it wouldn't be easy but being in the Corps did make a difference.

The rest of the weekend passed quickly and all too soon they had to go back home. Ziva left for work and Damon went to the doctors to get a physical and then went to the recruiting office to see if he couldn't reenlist.

They told him they'd need a few days because of his dishonorable discharge and he had said thank you and given them his cell phone number. He wasn't sure why he wasn't ready to share this with Ziva yet. He knew it would change both of their lives. And Ziva had never signed up to be the wife of a soldier. She didn't think that deployment would be something that she'd have to worry about in her life. That alone was enough to almost make Damon reconsider. But he wanted to be a Marine, it was all he ever wanted. Surely there would be a way to make Ziva understand.

While Damon was meeting with the recruiter, Ziva and Tony were in Ziva and Damon's apartment talking.

"Ziva, can I come in?" Tony had asked.

"No, you missed my wedding."

"Ziva, let me in. I'll explain everything, I promise. And I want to see pictures too."

"Fine. Start talking," Ziva said, backing away from the door.

"I was all ready to go to your wedding Ziva. Dressed with the vest and bowtie, looking good if I do say so myself."

"Then why were you not there? I ruined my own wedding, Tony!"

"I'm sure you didn't."

"I did. You explain, then I'll tell you."

"Vance called me in to his office. He had a mission for me. The Renosa Drug Cartel."

"My god Tony. Are you all right?" Ziva asked, taking her best friend's face in her hands.

"I'm fine Ziva. I was grazed by a bullet but I'm fine. Mission's over, but that's why Ducky had to stand in for me. Your turn."

"I had a bad feeling before the ceremony. I guess it was because you were not there, although I did not know that at the time. And so Gibbs and I were walking in, and I stopped, in the doorway. You were not there. I asked Gibbs where you were. He did not know. I took one step and then I told Gibbs that I could not get married without you."

"Oh Ziva. I never meant for that to happen. I did the best I could."

"I know you did. And I did marry Damon. But the food… Tony it was all perfect, especially the cake! And you remembered my favorite going-out meal and my salad dressing!"

"Um yeah, I've heard you order it at least twenty times."

Ziva laughed at that and then pulled out the photo album that Abby had given to her that morning.

"You look beautiful Zee. Even with the hysteria on your face."

"You can tell?" Ziva asked, worried.

"Not if someone didn't know you well, but I do. Cute bridesmaid dresses. Abby did good."

"Yes she did. Except Damon figured out that nothing but the rings and vows were my idea."

"Uh-oh. What rings did you decide on?"

Ziva held out her left hand. Tony saw a silver band with a half of a heart cut out and then filled in with diamonds. "These, huh? Damon have the other half?"

"Yes his is plain with just the cut out."

"Well Ziva, I wish that I could have been there. I wanted to see my best friend become Mrs. Damon Werth. Agent Werth, wow that sounds weird. Guess I'll get used to it. I've gotta go crash. Came straight here from the airport. Bye Zee, see you at work tomorrow," Tony said, kissing her on the cheek and leaving just as Damon walked in the door.

"Tony," Damon greeted.

"Damon," Tony greeted. "I was just leaving."

"Bye then," Damon said, wondering how to tell Ziva about going to the recruiter's office. Hopefully she wouldn't kill him.


	4. Explain

Damon closed the door after Tony and turned to Ziva, "We need to talk."

"Okay. Come on, I'll reheat dinner and then we can talk."

Damon helped her set the table and then they sat down. Damon had no idea where to start. He knew he had to tell Ziva that he wanted to re-enlist but he didn't want to ruin their already rocky marriage. "So what did Tony say?"

"He was explaining why he missed our wedding."

"Ah, and why did he miss our wedding?" Damon asked.

"Vance sent him on a mission to Mexico," Ziva said sourly.

"Mexico? Is Tony okay?"

"He's fine."

"I'm sorry Ziva."

"So is Tony, which is why he is not dead."

Damon chuckled. He knew that Ziva would never kill Tony no matter what. Tony was her best friend. Damon sighed.

"What is bothering you?" Ziva asked.

"Well I went to the doctor."

"Are you all right?" Ziva asked, concerned now.

"I'm fine. Just a physical."

"Oh, okay then."

"And after I went for my physical, I went to talk to a recruiter," Damon said, hating himself as Ziva looked hurt.

"Why would you do that?"

"I want to be a Marine. That's all I've ever wanted to be Ziva. That's the only career I want."

"They will not let you back in Damon. You were dishonorably discharged for drug use."

"I know some people who can pull some strings."

"This is really what you want?"

"Yeah, yeah it is Ziva. I'm so sorry that I didn't think about it sooner."

"Explain please."

"In the Corps, I feel like I'm making a difference and a big one. I can't do that as a bartender, bouncer, security guard, bodyguard, or a truck driver."

Ziva got up, not bothering to clear her dish. Her head was spinning and she felt like she might throw up. Damon back in the Corps, Damon deployed, Damon killed. No! "I need some time to think," Ziva said, going into their bedroom and closing the door. Damon dropped his head into his hands and sighed. He and Gibbs were going to need to have a talk.

Damon cleaned the kitchen while he listened to Ziva rant about him joining the Corps. At least that's what he thought she was doing. He couldn't be sure since what she was saying was all in Hebrew. He knocked on the bedroom door to get Ziva's attention. "Ziva, I'm going out for a bit. Will you be okay?"

"I am fine, Damon," she called back.

Damon sighed and got the keys to the car. As he drove to Gibbs' he wondered if Ziva would ever forgive him. Would she leave him? Would being a Corps wife be too much for her to handle? Would Gibbs kill him for hurting Ziva this way?

Arriving at Gibbs house, Damon got out and walked in being careful and alert. He cursed as a floorboard squeaked.

"I'm in the basement," he heard Gibbs call.

Damon all but ran down the stairs.

"Damon. How's our girl?" Gibbs asked as he sanded what looked like the beginnings of a rocking horse.

"She's… upset with me Gibbs."

"What did you do to my daughter Werth?" Gibbs growled at Damon.

"I didn't. I mean, I didn't realize how much this would affect her. I re-enlisted Gibbs."

"Explain."

"I want to make a difference in the world, Gibbs. I can't do that with any of the other jobs I've taken but I can with the Corps. All I've ever wanted was to be a Marine. I never wanted to hurt Ziva."

Gibbs read the sincerity in Damon's eyes. "You told her?"

"I told her."

"What did she say?"

"That she needed time to think about things."

"Poor kid. She hasn't had it easy Damon."

"I know that Gibbs."

"Want my advice?"

"Please."

"Let her have her night, Damon. Let her think. Let her get her head around this. Then try to talk to her tomorrow. Want to rack here?"

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"Don't call me sir. I work for a living. You know your way around. Don't mess up Ziver's old room."

"I won't."

Damon climbed both sets of stairs and then walked into Ziva's old room. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be here but he knew Ziva would want the time and space. For lack of anything better to do, he climbed into bed and pulled the covers over himself.

Back at their apartment Ziva had finished her cry. Damon wanted to be a Marine. That meant she would need to support him just like he did for her after Somalia. She could do that because she loved him. But could she give up NCIS? Could she give up being an Agent? She'd worked so hard to become one and now, just as she was about to start, she'd have to give it up. Could she handle being far away from D.C.? Being away from Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Abby would be horrible. Could she leave the only family that had ever loved her? Could she live on base? Yes. Yes she could. She could because she loved Damon and this was what he needed. There were letters, postcards, telephone calls and e-mails to keep in touch with everyone she cared about in D.C. But was loving Damon enough of a reason to give up everything she had worked for? She cursed and hit the bed. He would deploy, Ziva felt sure of it. And when he deployed she would be alone. She could not stand being alone and sitting around the house just waiting for news of Damon. So she would stay here in D.C. and then when Damon was deployed she would have her friends and her job. Yes, that would work.

At Gibbs' house, Gibbs was finishing sanding down the rocking horse that he was making for Amira. Sighing he put away the sand paper and drove to Ziva's. His adopted daughter would need him. When he knocked Ziva let him in.

"Abba what are you doing here?"

"Figured you would need someone to talk to Ziver." Gibbs sat down on the couch and turned to Ziva. "Tell me what happened Ziva."

"Damon came home and announced that he had met with a recruiter. He was re-enlisting. He did not give me a choice Gibbs."

"He loves you Ziva."

"He loves the Corps more. He always will," Ziva said, sitting down with a sigh.

"Nah, he loves you more than the Corps. So what's your next move?"

"He will re-enlist. I will stay here in D.C. and continue to work."

"Are you sure that's what you want Ziver?"

"No. I want him to stay here with me. But he wants to go off to combat and get himself killed," Ziva said angrily.

"He might not die Ziva."

"True, he may not. But there is always that chance. I do not know how much more loss I can take Gibbs."

"You love him?"

"Of course I do Abba."

"Then your place is with him Ziva. He loves you. So much. Don't make him feel like he has to choose between you and the Corps."

"So I have to choose between my family and my husband? That is not any easier Gibbs."

"I know it's not. I know Ziver. But we'll always be here. You belong with Damon."

"And what if you are hurt on the job? You, Tony or McGee? Do you think I would be okay with that just hearing about it over the phone? No, I would want to be here. I am supposed to help protect you and Tony and McGee." Ziva said beginning to cry and fighting it. Gibbs drew her down to his shoulder and putting an arm around her to comfort her. "I cannot choose Gibbs. Do not ask me to."

"Damon came to see me. He's a mess Ziva. He loves you and he doesn't know what to do to make his re-enlisting okay with you."

"He cannot make it okay Gibbs unless he does not re-enlist. I do not want him to be in combat. He cannot get hurt. I cannot lose him too."

"Oh Ziva. He'll come back to you. He loves you too much to leave you."

"Until an IED blows him up," Ziva cried hotly, flinging off Gibbs' arm and getting up to pace furiously. "Do not tell me that does not happen! I grew up in Israel Gibbs! I know all about explosives, guns, war and casualties. I cannot lose Damon! I love him!"

"You need to tell this to him," Gibbs said, staying calm.

"What is he going to say? 'Oh Ziva, do not worry, IEDs do not exist and the Afghan people shoot with candy instead of bullets?' Yes that is a very bad defense."

"Ziva," Gibbs said, only wanting to calm his daughter.

Ziva had fallen to her knees after her angry outburst and was crying and rocking.

Damon had been unable to sleep so he had headed back to his and Ziva's apartment and quietly walked in just as Ziva said she couldn't lose him and then started talking about IEDs. He walked to her, kneeling beside her and gathering her in his arms. "Oh Ziva. Oh Ziva baby, don't cry. It's okay. I'm fine. I will always take care and I will come back safe."

"I'm scared Damon," Ziva admitted, clinging to Damon. She breathed in his aftershave and the familiar spicy scent comforted her.

"I know you are babe. I'm sorry. If I didn't feel like I had to go back, I wouldn't."

"I know."

Gibbs got up, clapped Damon on the shoulder and then walked out.

"Are you going to be okay with this?" Damon asked, gently brushing Ziva's hair out of her face and offering her a Kleenex.

Ziva pursed her lips into a line but then nodded.

"You're so strong Ziva. I know you can handle this."

"I love you Damon and I will support you. But I cannot leave D.C."

Damon sighed, "I kind of figured that. I know Gibbs and Tony will take care of you while I'm gone."

Ziva nodded and said, "But I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too babe. Every single second of every single day, but you understand why I have to go?"

"I do."

Damon wrapped Ziva in his arms and held her glad that his explanation was over.


End file.
